


Lock your doors

by spageddie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, Cronus creeps in through the window okay, Day Dreaming, Dirty Talk, Heat Cycles, M/M, Masturbation, Nooks, Solo, it's creepy of him yes but it's consensual, not the window climbing bit but the rest of it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddie/pseuds/spageddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri decides to have some fun with himself after caving into his urges, but is surprised with an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock your doors

This technically wasn't breaking my celibacy, was it? 

That’s what he thought to myself anyway, My candy red bulge twisting and searching for anything to wrap around. Lowering my hand nervously and brushed the soft pads of my fingers along the slippery tentacle, shuddering and chirping at the little sparks that tingled up my spine.  
This being in heat period was always the hardest for me, everyone just smelt so good. Everyone carried a sickly sweet scent to them, their pheromones hitting my nose like a punch to the face. Simple touches felt like fire and I couldn't take it anymore. I fled to my hive, and I've been stuck in here for three days. It wasn't so hard at the start, the occasional grinding against the arm of a chair, or squeezing my thighs usually stopped those urges. Soon they grew stronger, and cold showers were the only thing that worked. Until now of course, being at the peak of my heat cycle. 

A painfully sharp twinge in my nook reminded me to the problem at hand. Finally I let my fingers curl around my bulge and relief at last. A purr started rumbling in my chest as I lifted my red sweater to my face, biting down on it to hush my voice. I started with slow strokes, squeezing it at the base, the intense feeling making me hiccup and chirp as the feelings went straight to my horns.  
But it wasn't doing it for me.  
"God dammit, this is not breaking my celibacy, this is very much so acceptable" I growled to myself. I knew this would eventually happen, but I just can't stop myself, it hurts to much to even try. I needed to cum somehow, and there was one troll I could imagine that would definitely help me get there. Already at the vague thoughts of him, my bulge was tingling even better now, so I went with it and closed my eyes, slipping my fingers down the base of my needy bulge, brushing over the folds of my sopping wet nook. 

I imagined those fingers were slightly longer, pads rough from pulling at the strings of a guitar, and cold as ice, but his breath would be hot against my neck as he would dip the tips of his fingers into my nook, not quite stimulating me enough.  
A loud bang made me eyes flash open, and I shuffled up and looked around me to see for the source. Nothing. Huh, must have been the breeze from the windows closing one of my doors. With a shrug, I laid back down on the couch and spread my legs. I sighed blissfully as I resumed with my day dream, pushing one finger lazily into my nook.  
His shark like teeth would scrape against my neck as he pushed that finger to the knuckle inside my nook, leaving me wriggling and begging for more. He'd add a second and finally I would feel the pleasure as he crooked his fingers upwards, making my back arch off against the couch. 

"C-Cronus..." I purred, scissoring and curling my digits inside me, making me chirp and rumble deep in my chest. "Faster, faster oh god please."  
He would comply of course. He would be wanting this as much as me, and those long cold fingers would pull back and then thrust forward, pressing into my walls hard.  
A short cry left my lips as I did that, but oh god it felt so good. Clawing at the side of couch I continued to thrust my fingers harshly inside me, my bulge wrapped around my wrist and squeezing.  
"Fuck! Fuck oh god, yes! Yes, hnng, please just put your bulge in me!"  
I was shocked at my own words. Put his bulge in me? That would definitely be breaking my celibacy code. How could I even comply to this part of my day dream anyway- 

Oh. 

Oh I had an idea. 

Looking down at my bulge, I watched it pulse around my wrist. Surely, this would be fine. It's my own after all...  
I didn't need much convincing after that, and I almost to eagerly pried my bulge of my wrist and guided it towards the lips of my wet nook. The response was almost instantaneous; it felt the heat of my nook and instantly pushed deep inside me, causing me to cry out and rip my claws down the sides of the couch. 

"O-Oh god! Cronus, harder, harder!" I cried, my bulge thrusting hard and deep inside my. My hips were hurting from the feel of being filled with my bulge, but it only heightened my senses. Lifting my hand I started massaging my short horns, purrs and moans now mixed together as I kept going at this brutal pace.  
"N-Nnngh, god Cronus, touch me, please." I sighed, pressing my fingers harder against the base of my horns, claws scratching slightly at the tips. Little did I expect of course to actually feel fingers run down my sides. 

"SHIT!" I shouted, making myself sit up quickly, the movements dislodging my bulge from my nook. Shoving my sweater down, I looked up to see what had touched me.  
And there he was. Violet eyes staring at me hungrily, as he crouched over the side of the couch, his bulge gripped in his hands and a smug grin on his face.  
"Enjoying yourself there, chief?" Cronus breathed, grunting as he reluctantly let go of his bulge. I watched him with daggers in my eyes as he climbed onto the seat, his arms reaching for me. "Now come on Kanny, you don't gotta stop just because I'm here, huh? Seems like a vwaste of time vwell spent." 

"Now why would I continue with you in the same space as me? More importantly, how did you get into my hive? Why are you here Cronus? Couldn't you have left when you saw that I was preoccupied with business? What are you doing?! Don't touch me!" I snapped as he pressed his hand to my thigh. The touch spent a shiver down my body, but I continued to bare my teeth at him.  
"Relax chief! You seemed like you were enjoying yourself, and I won't do anything to ya, but fuck you just looked so good and god you smell fucking amazing." He breathed, shifting closer to me so now that his breath was hitting my face slightly.  
I bit my lip as his scent grew stronger, and I was reminded of the bulge that was twisting in my sweater that hid it. I looked away from him and whined.  
"Just sit on my lap kitten, and keep going. You obvwiously like to think of me as you fuck yourself, why not have the real thing, huh?" He hummed, wrapping his cold arms around my waist and pulling me against him, seating me tightly in his lap. 

I gasped as I felt his bulge wriggle against my thighs, sticky purple fluid staining my grey skin as he started peppering kisses along my neck. With a final sigh, I complied with him.  
"You speak of this to no one, Cronus." I growled, lifting myself up from his lap slightly and finally let my bulge slip back inside me with shuddering breath. He chuckled against my neck, and that’s all I could take as a yes before I was once again a moaning mess.  
"Mm, god, Cronus you can touch me you know." I hissed, feeling his bulge rut against the base of mine. The violet blood quickly took the opportunity and ran his fingers down my sides, pressing into the ridges of my grubscars on my ribs. A bumble of moans and chirps encouraged him to keep going, his breath picking up as those claws trailed down over my hips, dragging over my thighs before rubbing against the lips of my nook, feeling my bulge thrust inside of me.  
Burying my face against his shoulder I moaned loudly, clawing at his back for leverage while he nipped and sucked against my neck, leaving violent bright red patches below my jaw and throat.  
"God you sound amazing, Kanny. Those svweet, svweet moans coming from you are just making me vwant to bury my bulge into the tight little nook of yours." He breathed into my ear, rutting against my hard with every breath. 

Fuck it. 

"Do it." I growled, pulling back so my blood red eyes peered into his. I almost expected him to question me, or even say 'no Kanny, you don't mean that' but of course this was Cronus we were speaking of here. He simply responded with a sharp bite against my collar bone before pulling my bulge out from my aching nook, and before I could complain he pushed himself inside me.  
"Yes! Oh g-god, I should have d-done, nngh, this sooner!" I cried out, my walls stretching to fit him inside me. His cold bulge set me nerves on fire, and it must have for him as well because he hissed once he was buried to the hilt inside me. With one hand he curled his fingers into my hair, and the other gripping onto my hip and he thrusted upwards, bumping his hips to mine hard. We both moaned and hissed, picking up the pace before he ended up shoving me onto my back on the couch, crouching over me while he continued to thrust his bulge deep inside my nook. The pace was brutal for my first time, and I was sobbing and clawing into his back muscles, begging him to keep going, begging him to not stop, just begging for anything and everything my greedy hands could get. 

"G-God you're so good, Kanny, so f-fucking good." He moaned, wrapping his hand around my neglected bulge and pumping it fast and in time with his thrusts. "Keep making those pretty little sounds for me, kitten. Keep going, I vwant to feel you suck my bulge into your greedy little nook as you cum for me, come on!" 

With a shuddering cry and a harsh thrust from the purple blood above me, my back arched up from the couch and I was flush against him as I felt the rush of fluid come from my bulge, coating the highbloods thighs and the couch in sticky red genetic material. His name was on my tongue as I cried out while riding out the orgasm, his jerky and uneven thrusts overstimulating me in ways I didn't even know I needed. The relief of finally pailing made it even more intense as I heard Cronus growl and snap his jaws around my shoulder as he released inside me, cold material coating my insides and filling me up, dribbling out from my nook as he kept still inside me.  
A few moments later he collapsed on top of me as his bulge sheathed again. My eyes snapped open when I felt the rest of his genetic material flood from out of me, adding to the mess on the couch. A dark magenta formed on the once upon a time cream couch, and honestly, it wasn't too bad of a colour.  
Cronus huffed and nuzzled into my neck, purring loudly and I responded quite happily, nudging his horn with my nose and curling up to him. 

"… You owe me a new couch." 

"Fucking vworth it."


End file.
